Paradise Cats
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! “Sasuke-kun, kok wujudmu berubah begitu?”. “Bukan cuma aku, kau juga!” Kelima kucing itu terheran-heran. Minato langsung pingsan dan Kushina keracunan cemilan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada 5 ekor kucing laknat itu dan majikannya? RnR?
1. Prologue

Yahaaai!!! Upload fanfict baru lagi!!! Padahal yang laennya belon tamath. Hahaha... tapi toh, ada satu yang bentar lagi kelar. Mau tau yang mana? Baca aja semuanya!!! Ntar juga tau. NYAHAHA (ketawa setan)

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Chara Naruto still Kishimoto (Masa, sih? Bukan gue ea??), judul Paradise Cats-nya punya Mpu Yang A, Minato punya Kushina, Sasuke punya Sakura, Sakura punya Itachi (nuuuoooo...... tidak! Sakura cuma punya Sasuke!! Uhuh... maap buat para pecinta yaoi. Disini ga ada sasunaru)

Genre : Family/Humor

Summary : Kisah tentang Minato si mahasiswa kere dan Kushina si mantan penguntil di mall yang memelihara 5 ekor kucing pembawa masalah. MinaKushi, FugaMiko, SasuSaku & maybe ItaSaku. RnR???

**-**

**Paradise Cats**

**Prologue**

**-**

Pengenalan tokoh oleh Kushina Uzumaki saat lagi asik nonton teletubbies diruang keluarga pake radio(???)...

Halo, para pembaca! Kenalin, gue Kushina. Lengkapnya Uzumaki Kushina. Umur 19 taon. Cewek tomboy berambut merah puanjuang yang secara kebetulan ditolong dan akhirnya numpang idup ama mahasiswa supermiskin bernama Namikaze Minato. Yap, tepatnya dia adalah cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang lagi asik duduk disebelah gue sambil ngelus-ngelus benda berbulu kesayangannya, kucing persia warna putih yang bernama Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... kalo bobo cuantik banget deh! Boleh abang elus-elus yah, bulu-bulunyah..." katanya genit sambil ngelus-elus bulu kucing yang lagi tidur itu.

**MINATO ****NAMIKAZE (20 thn): **Cowok kere, miskin, melarat, tak berduit, yang cuma bisa ngandalin kejeniusannya—coz, dia bisa kuliah soalnya dapet beasiswa—ama mukanya yang—lumayan—kece dan rambut kuning jabriknya itu entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatian gue buat numpang tinggal di apartemennya yang sempit, sumpek, apek, de el el... berkat pertolongan gajenya waktu gue ketahuan lagi nyelundupin barang jualan di mall ke dalem jaket gue. Pada akhirnya, pertolongan itu pun kagak ada gunanya. Yah, gak penting buat dibahas! Tapi dulunya itu cowok anak orang kaya tapi berhubung perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, nasib sial bin na'as, jadi miskin begini deh! Dia sebenernya juga baik, ramah, rendah hati—karna hatinya emang udah rendah!—tapi sayangnya pelitnya minta ampun. Kalo gue minta duit seperak pun kagak bakalan dikasih!

"Minato, minta cemilan dong! Punya gue abis nih!" kataku padanya sambil nunjukin bungkus kripik kentang yang udah kagak ada isinya.

"Nggak boleh! Kita itu harus ngirit makanan. Harusnya kripik kentang lo itu dijadiin sarapan buat besok. Gue nggak ada kewajiban buat ngasih lo makanan. Jadi, mendingan iritan dikit deh! Ntar kalo lo sampe nggak punya makanan plus nggak bisa makan, lo bisa sakit. Kalo lo sakit, bisa-bisa lo masuk RS. Kan gue juga yang kena. Gue ogah ngurusin elo kalo sampe lo masuk RS! Duit darimana coba...? lo pikir baik-baik dong! Majikannya disini itu siapa? Lo disini kan cuma numpang. Bla bla bla bla..." cerocosnya tanpa henti. Sampe gue juga dapet kuah bakso gratisan seember dari mulutnya. Mulai lagi deh, ceramahnya..., batinku.

"Meong...meong..." Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung berdiri + nyenggol-nyenggolin badannya yang mungil itu ke tangannya Minato.

"Ah... kenapa Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan laper, ya? Mau makan?" tanyanya sambil ngelus-elus kepala tuh kucing. Si kucing—entah kenapa—langsung senyam-senyum dengan tampang licik seakan dia ngomong 'iya! Aku laper! Makan! Makan!'. "Masih ada mamma buat kamu, kok! Yuk, makan, Sakura-chan!"

Pemuda laknat itu pun berlalu sambil ngegendong kucing kesayangannya. Gue yang merasa dianak tirikan langsung manggil dia. "Minato, tunggu dulu! Barusan lo bilang kita kudu ngirit. Masak Sakura yang baru selese makan lo kasih makanan lagi sih?"

"Sakura-chan itu tanggungan gue. Warisan terakhir grandpa Sarutobi(ngasal ya! Di fict ini Sarutobi jadi simbahnya Minato). Harus dijaga baek-baek" jawabnya seraya berlalu, menyisakan bekas rasa kesal di dalam hatiku.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui dari summary yang dibuat sang pengarang, di apartemen kecil mungil ini bersemayam 5 ekor kucing yang selalu bikin ribut. 4 kucing persia—semua punya Minato—dan seekor kucing kampung—punya gue.

"Hei hei!! Sasuke! Nggak boleh tidur di sofa! Ini kan tempat tidur gue! Sana pindah! Hush hush(berasa kayak judul lagunya PCD ya?)!!" bentakku pada kucing persia tak tahu diri yang dengan seenaknya membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi kekuasaanku. Dan kucing itu juga punya Minato, namanya Sasuke.

**SASUKE ****(2 thn) : **Suaminya Sakura, kucing paling kesayangan Minato. Kucing persia jantan yang sifatnya paling ngeselin diantara kucng-kucing Minato yang lainnya. Warna bulunya belang item ama putih(jadi kayak Zetsu!). semuanya berwarna hitam kecuali bagian perut, ujung kaki, en separoh muka ama lehernya. Sedangkan warna matanya biru langit. Kucing belagu yang sok cool dan selalu menghindar kalo ada seseorang—terutama Minato—mau manja-manjain dia. Kucing aneh yang lebih suka tomat daripada ikan tuna. Aneh! Aneh! Masa kucing makan tomat??

Beberapa menit gue nyoba buat ngusir dia, sayangnya dia sama sekali nggak nanggepin. Akhirnya dengan sangat kesal dan urat-urat syaraf yang kebanyakan udah pada putus saking emosinya, gue tabok deh pantat tuh kucing pake majalah bokepnya Minato. Dia langsung bangun dan akhirnya melompat turun dari atas sofa singgasanaku yang anggun ini.

"Meong (dasar pelit!)! Meong (Nih cewek belagu amat!)! Meong (padahal Cuma numpang!)! GRRR!!!" omelnya—tapi gue kagak ngerti dia ngomong apa—sambil menggeram.

"Meong (ada apaan sih?)? Meong (ganggu acara tidur gue aza!)!" Tiba-tiba datang kucing—yang tadinya lagi tidur diatas mesin cuci—lain ke arah Sasuke dan aku. Sasuke dengan angkuhnya langsung melenggot pergi.

"Itachi-chan!!!" Kupeluk kucing berbulu hitam itu erat-erat.

"Uhh.. uh... meong (lepasin!)! Meoooong (gue kagak bisa napas, bego!)!" katanya sambil mencoba lari dari pelukan mautku.

**ITACHI (9 bulan) : **Anak sulungnya Sasuke ama Sakura. Kucing persia warna full item tanpa campur tangan dan campur aduk dan campur sari dari warna lain. Matanya berwarna kuning—kayak Sakura. Satu-satunya kucing punya Minato yang paling kusayangi, soalnya tiap kali Sasuke ngajak ribut gue dia selalu ada buat ngebela gue (komen Itachi "Ge-Er lo!"). Selain itu, dia juga punya muka bak pangeran William. Anehnya, dia itu hobinya ngerayu si Sakura. Masa anak suka ama ibunya? Oke. Emang wajar. Secara mereka itu kucing. Dan gara-gara kegenitannya sama Sakura itu, hubungannya sama Sasuke jadi memburuk.

"Wadaaaoouw!!!" Kututupi sekujur wajahku yang barusan dicakarin sama Itachi sambil terus merintih. Sementara Itachi dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya meninggalkanku sendiri dan ngedeketin Sakura yang lagi sibuk makan mamma.

"Meong (halo, cewek!)! Meong meong(lo mau jadi cewek gue, kan?)? rrrhh...." sapa Itachi begitu sampe didepannya Sakura. Dan kucing betina itu langsung menghentikan ritual makan mammanya. "Meong meong (mau ape lo? Ga liat gue lagi makan?)? GRR (SANA MINGGIR!!!)!!!" balas Sakura dengan juteknya.

**SAKURA (2 thn) :** Isteri Sasuke yang jutek nan angkuh itu. Kucing persia yang cantik—puiiih!—dengan bulu putihnya yang rapi dan lembut (abis dimandiin pake molto soalnya!) dan sepasang mata bulat yang warnanya kuning kayak punya Itachi. Kucing manja yang rakus. Moodnya selalu jelek kalo ada orang yang ganggu ritual makannya. Hobinya minta dimanja-manja ama Minato en Sasuke. Walaupun kadang sifatnya yang manja bikin Sasuke kesel dan akhirnya ngambek, tapi dia sebenernya setia—berhubung digodain ama Itachi yang kece aja kagak mempan. Kucing kesayangan Minato.

"Meooong (aduuuh... Sakura-chan jangan jutek gitu dong!)! Meong meong (gue kan cuma mau nembak lo). Meooong (lo mau nggak jadi cewek gue?)?" ajak Itachi secara paksa sambil nempel-nempel ke Sakura.

Sakura udah berusaha setengah mati setengah idup buat ngejauh dari Itachi. "Grrr (pergi lo!)! Meoooong meooong (gue ini emak lo! Masa mau lo embat juga?)!?"

"Meong meong(biarin. Lo cantik banget sih!)!" Itachi pun berhasil memojokkan Sakura yang udah nggak berdaya itu. Baru aja dia mau mulai gangguin, tiba-tiba ada yang mukul kepalanya dari belakang. "MEOOOONG (WADAAAOUW!!!)!!!" rintihnya sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol gede banget.

Yak! Akhirnya, sang hero Sasuke datang menyelamatkan Sakura yang hampir digini gituin ama Itachi. "MEOOOONG (SASUKE-KUN!!!)!!!"

"Grrr...(mau ngapaen lo?!!)?!! Meong meong (seenaknya aja ngegangguin bini orang!)!" bentak Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, Sakura udah sembunyi dibelakangnya Sasuke. "Rrraaaauuuf (minggat lo!!!!!!)!!!!!!"

Dan ujung-ujungnya, duel antara Sasuke ngelawan Itachi pun dimulai. Cakar-cakaran. Tendang-tendangan. Pukul-pukulan. Kejar-kejaran. Dan puluhan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan tawuran dan perkelahian. Menurut gue, itu tontonan lumayan juga. Lebih menarik daripada nonton teletubbies(lagian siapa suruh orang dewasa kayak lo nonton teletubbies?!!).

"Heihei!! Ngapain kalian berantem?" Tiba-tiba Minato menangkap dua kucing yang lagi berantem itu dan ngejewer dua pasang kuping kucing itu tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. "Bapak ama anak itu harus akur tauk! Udah sana, kalo mau maen yang wajar-wajar aja! Nggak usah pake berantem segala!"

TING TONG

Wah, ada tamu tuh didepan pintu. Sebelon gue sempet berdiri dari singgasana gue, Minato udah buru-buru ngebukain pintu. Dan di depan pintu sudah berdiri pasangan pengantin baru kita—Mikoto dan Fugaku!

"Ohayou, Minato-san!!!" sapa Mikoto seramah-ramahnya. Belum dipersilahkan, dia udah nyungsep masuk ke dalem rumah. "Ohayou apaan?! Sekarang kan udah siang!"

"Konnichiwa, Minato!" sapa sang suami—Uchiha Fugaku. Minato pun empersilahkan sohibnya itu masuk ke dalem apartemen sempitnya. Bagus, kedatangan kalian berdua kesini bikin apartemen ini tambah sumpek aja!

"Hmmm... jadi selama ini lo tinggal di apartemen nggak layak pakai kayak gini?" hina Fugaku tak tanggung-tanggung. Dasar sohib durhaka! Bundo kutuak lah kau jadi batuuu!!! (emang lo emaknya?)

Minato langsung cemberut. "Ya elah. Nggak usah gitu kali! Daridulu juga gue udah tinggal di apartemen ini. Sebagai sahabat, harusnya lo sewain apartemen mewah dong buat gue!"

"Ogah lah yaw!!"

**FUGAKU UCHIHA (23 thn) : **Cowok berdarah biru yang berambut hitam dan bermuka suram yang dulunya temen kuliah Minato—seniornya. Sohib karibnya Minato. Orangnya jutek en nggak romantis. Tapi kalo udah didepannya Mikoto, yang isteri tercinta sebelum muncul orang ke-3 orang ke-4 orang ke-5 dan puluhan selingkuhan lain(???), langsung aja deh keromantisannya ngalahin Romeo. Yah, biar gitu juga kan dia orang kaya pewaris Uchiha corp. Dia melihara kucing kayak Minato juga lho!

"Nyam nyam..." Kukunyah potongan coklat batang yang kugigit tadi. Sahabatku Mikoto memang tahu apa yang kumau. Sebelon dia dateng tadi, dia sempet-sempetnya mampir ke minimarket buat ngebeliin cemilan. "Makasih, ya! Lo baik banget deh!" kataku.

"Ahaha... sama-sama. Gue juga udah tau lagi kalo si Minato pasti nggak bakalan mau beliin lo makanan" ujarnya.

**MIKOTO UCHIHA (20 thn) : **Cewek cantik, anggun nan lembut tapi sayangnya bego. Punya rambut warna hitam panjang sepunggung (bener gak sih?). sohib gue dari lahir(?). walaupun dia dulunya juga orang kaya, tapi dia baik sama gue—yang mantan pencuri ini. Isteri sahnya Fugaku, yang sampai kini gue juga kagak ngerti dimana letak kecocokan mereka berdua sampe-sampe bisa nikah. Yah, wetepeh deh. Nggak ada untungnya gue mikirin itu.

Dia ngebuka resleting tas yang dipangkunya. "Gue bawa Kiba lho! Si Naruto mana? Mau diajak main nih!"

Aku berhenti mengunyah seketika. "Lo yakin mereka berdua nanti bakalan main? Biasanya juga kalo ketemu langsung berantem."

"Yah. No what-what (basa inggrisnya ga apa-apa bener, kan? No what-what?!), kan! Kalo emang mereka pengennya berantem" kata Mikoto santai. Dari dalam tas besar itu keluarlah seekor kucing berbulu putih kecoklatan yang gagah. Kucing itu langsung pergi entah kemana meninggalkan majikannya sendirian—ada gue juga sih. Tapi tetep aja, dasar kucing nggak tau diri! Sliwar-sliwer didalem rumah orang tanpa ijin. Eh? Tapi ini rumah juga bukan punya gue, ya? Baru inget. Ahaha...

"Meong meong (mana tuh si cunguk satu itu!)!" Kiba, sang kucing tak tau diri, lirak-lirik kanan kiri daritadi sambil muter-muter keliling rumah.

**KIBA (1 thn 8 bulan) : **Kucing jenis russian blue peliharaan Mikoto ama Fugaku. Warna bulunya putih kecoklatan, tapi dibagian ujung kaki ama mukanya warnanya coklat. Matanya biru. Rival sehidup sematinya kucing gue. kalo sampe dalam 1 detik mereka ketemuan atau papasan, detik berikutnya pasti udah berantem. Huh—kucing merepotkan! Eh? Kok gue malah jadi kayak Shikamaru ye?

"Meooong (mencari sesuatu?)?" kata seekor kuping eh... kucing dari belakangnya Kiba. Kucing gue satu-satunya yang paling imut, manis, kiyut, dan yang harganya paling rendah dibanding kucing-kucingnya si Minato—Naruto.

**NARUTO** **(1 thn 10 bulan) : **Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini kucing saya satu-satunya yang paling imut, manis, kiyut, de el el. Kucing kampung berbulu warna belang-belang coklat dan bermata hijau yang nggak sengaja ge temuin dipinggir jalan dan akhirnya gue pelihara karna kasihan. Dia nggak suka makan mamma kayak Sakura dan yang lainnya, tapi lebih suka makan ramen rasa ikan tuna (gue ragu, emang ada ya?). Seleranya sama anehnya kayak Sasuke. Setiap kali ketemu rival sehidup sematinya—kiba—mereka pasti langsung berantem. Seperti tontonan tidak menuntun yang saya tonton ini.

Dan si tamu russian blue itu pun mengo. "Miaw (aha!)! Meoong meong (akhirnya kutemukan juga!)!"

"...?" Dan kucing saya yang IQ-nya tergolong rendah bahkan sangat rendah (dasar! Kucing sendiri kok dihina-dina gitu!) ini sama sekali nggak ngerti maksud dan ucapan Kiba. "Meoooong (mau ape lo?!)?!"

"MIIIIAAAW!!!! (WADAAOOW!!!!)"

Kucing milik bangsawan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun menerkam kucing kampung—Naruto. Tapi beruntung kucing laknat itu nggak berhasil nerkam kucing semata wayang gue. dan akhirnya, mereka kejar-kejaran, pukul-pukulan, tendang-tendangan, de el el de es te kayak Itachi ama Sasuke tadi.

"Yak! Jangan beri ampun, Naruto! Hajar aja itu kucing sampe sekarat!" belaku pas ngeliat Naruto lagi lagi + ngelompat diatas keatas mesin cuci. Santai-santai sambil nonton kucing berantem itu lebih asik daripada nonton spongebob atau teletubbies di radio(?).

"Jangan kalah Kiba-kun! Kau adalah kekasihku yang paling hebat! Kaloahkan dia! Russian Blue nggak boleh kalah sama kucing kampung!" sorak Mikoto nggak kalah keras. Kiba langsung lompat ke mesin cuci dan akhirnya berantem ama Naruto diatas mesin cuci.

BAK BUK BAK BUK DUAK GEDEBUG TING TONG TING TONG TENG TENG DUAAR (suara orang eh... kucing lagi berantem kayak gitu, ya?)

Kiba mengeluarkan cakar jahanamnya yang kagak pernah dipotong dan mulai mau nyakar-nyakarin Naruto. Dan Naruto dengan sigap menghindar—naik turun kanan kiri maju mundur. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, dia mukul wajah perfectnya russian blue coklat-coklat itu dan kena telak!

"Good job, NARUTO! Majuuu!!!"

"Baka-Kiba!!! Jangan mau dipukul kucing murahan dong!"

"Ayo pukul, Naruto! Hajar!!"

"Tiiidaaaaak!!! Suruh Narutomu mengalah, Kushina! Naruto nggak akan bisa menang dari Kiba-kun!"

"Ohya—? Buktinya apa sekarang? Yang ngebogem ama dibogem siapa? Jelas Naruto yang menang!"

Kami—si mantan penguntil mall dan isteri tunggalnya Fugaku—sibuk nyorakin kucing masing-masing yang lagi berantem. Dan akhirnya, teletubbies yang daritadi ditonton pun terlupakan.

BAK BUK!!!

Pertarungan sengit masih berlangsung. Keduanya saling berbogem-ria, nggak peduli lagi berantem dimana. Padahal lagi diatas mesin cuci! Satu pukulan mendarat dipipi kiri Kiba dan Kiba pun membalas. Eits, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dan...

DUAAK!

"Miaw (lhooo...?)? Meong meong (kena siapa?)?" Naruto yang baru kabur pun ngelirik ke arah Kiba yang mantatin dia. "MEOOOONG!!!"

"Miaaaw (mampus gue!)!" umpat Kiba begitu liat siapa yang—dengan tidak sengaja—dibogem ama dia. Sementara target utamanya udah kabur entah kemana.

"Miaaaaw (aduuuuh... pala gue!)! Meong meooong (siapa sih yang ngebogem gue?)? Meoong (sakit tauk!)!" ujar si korban yang—nggak sengaja—dibogem. Dari sekujur tubuh Kiba yang berbulu itu mengucur keringat. Kalo ditampung mungkin kira-kira bisa seember.

"Meeooooong (ampun! Maafkan aku!)!" kata Kiba sambil sembah sujud gajelas.

"Meoooong (jadi kamu yang mukul pala gue?)? Meeeooooong meooong meooong(kurang aja ya! Berani banget lu ama gue! lo kagak tau siapa gue?!)?!" tereak itu kucing saking emosinya. Nyali Kiba makin ciut. Mau tau siapa kucing itu? Yang jelas itu bukan kucing gue tapi kucingnya Minato yang namanya—Ino!

"GGRRRR!!!! (HYAAAAT!!!!)"

Dan satu pukulan sangat superduper dahsyat mampir ke perutnya Kiba dan bikin itu kucing mental sampe saudi arabia. Dan si pembogem cuma senyum. "Meong meong (makanya, jangan macem-macem sama Ino ini!)!"

**INO (****9 bulan) : **Anak bungsu Sasuke sama Sakura alias adiknya Itachi alias kucingnya Minato alias kucing paling kuat di seantero apartemen Minato ini. Kucing persia betina yang mirip banget ama ibunya. Bulunya putih bersih kayak Sakura + matanya biru kayak Sasuke. Bahkan bakatnya ngebogem juga turunan dari Mommy-nya, Sakura, berhubung mommy-nya itu udah pensiun. Selalu ngejar-ngejar dan terobsesi buat jadi pacarnya Sasuke, tapi selalu dicuekin. Terlalu pede sama kecantikannya—pada dasarnya emang cantik sih. Bisa disimpulkan, anak-anak SasuSaku ini durhaka semua. Masa Itachi suka ama ibunya, Ino suka ama bapaknya?

"Meoooong (sakiiiiiiit!! Huweeee...)!!" tereak Kiba (lekong mode on) sambil lari ke majikannya—Mikoto—diiringi tangisannya yang bak seorang banci. "Meooong (mooommyyyy!!! Huwee...)!!"

"Kiba-kun sayang... cup cup cup!" kata Mikoto sambil meluk-meluk + ngelus-ngelus Kiba.

Sementara ditempat lain, Itachi udah mulai coba-coba ngerayu Sakura lagi.

"Meooong (mau ngapaen lagi lo?)?" bentak Sakura yang—lagi-lagi!—udah terpojok.

"Meong meong (ich liebe dich, honey!! Kita kawin lari nyok!)!!" kata Itachi sambil monyongin bibirnya kedeket mukanya Sakura.

"Meoooooong (akh! Tidak! Jigong-jigong laknat itu! Pergi! Pergi!)!!!" tereak Sakura putus asa sambil ngeliatin mulutnya Itachi yang berlapis jigong.

DUUAK!!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke datang menyelamatkan isteri semata wayangnya yang mau diapa-apain lagi ama anak durhakanya. "Meong meong meong (harus dibilangin berapa kali sih?!)?! Grrrrrr (jangan gangguin bini gue!)!"

Itachi bangkit. "Meong meong meong (selalu deh! Papi jadi galak gitu kalo Ita-chan mau main ama mami! Papi nggak cool!!)!!!"

"Meoooong (ape lu kate?)?" Sasuke menghajar Itachi tanpa andang bulu. Harusnya sih emang gitu. Secara bulunya Itachi banyak banget, kalo dipandangin ntar jadi pusing sendiri! Pertarungan sengit antaranak-bapak lagi-lagi terjadi (Kush, kayaknya situ kebanyakan pake kata lagi-lagi deh!)

"So what!" sahutku pada si author pengganggu itu.

Lagi (kan! Lagi-lagi pake kata lagi!) seru-serunya berantem, tiba-tiba Naruto nggelesot-gelesot kayak suster ngesot ke arah duo anak-bapak tak tahu adat itu. "Meooong (permios...).. Meong meong (ada yang punya ramen?!)?!" tanyanya, tapi kagak ada yang nanggepin. Makan ati deh! Kucing lagi sekarat gitu kagak ada yang peduli.

Akhirnya dia melanglang buana ke tempat Sakura dan memohon pertolongan, "Meooong meong meong meong (Sakura-chan, punya makanan nggak? Boleh minta ya! Belon sarapan nich!)!"

"Meong meong (gue cuma punya mamma. Lo mau?)?" tawar Sakura. Naruto ngangguk-nggangguk. Dan mereka berdua pun makan bersama.

Secara tak sengaja, Sasuke ngeliat adegan makan together itu. Emosinya beralih ke Naruto dan Itachi pun ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Meong meong meong meong (dobe, what are you doing? Ama bini gue?)?"

"Meong meong (minta makan, teme...)" jawab Naru singkat, cair, dan jelas.

"Meooong (kagak boleh!)! Meong meong (kalo mau makan minta emak lo sono!)! Meoong (ini punya bini gue!)!" ujar Sasuke sambil ngebanting Naruto.

"Meong meong meong meong (apaan sih lo, teme? Sakura-chan sendiri kok yang bilang mau bagi-bagi mamma ama gue. nape jadi elu yang repot sih?!)?!"

"MEONG (pokoknya tetep NGGAK BOLEH!!!)!!!"

Berawal dari sekaleng mamma yang masih ada banyak didalem lemari yang disimpen ama Minato, pertarungan berdarah antara Teme vs Dobe dilanjutin. Sebelumnya udah berantem, tapi jadi to be continued gara-gara Minato ngelerai.

"Meong meong (gue ngikut ah...)" sahut Itachi sambil ngebantuin Naruto ngelawan Sasuke.

Tak disangka pula, Kiba pun datang. "Meong meong meong (kau disini rupanya, Naruto. Akan kubalas perbuatanmu tadi!)! Grrrr (berani-beraninya kau kabur begitu Ino ngebogem gue!)!"

"MEOOOONG (HAJAAAR!!!!)!!!!" Kiba ikutan berantem + mukul-mukulin Naruto. Kelihatan jelas kalo dia ngebelain Sasuke.

Keempat kucing jantan itu masih sibuk berantem. Sementara itu bagaimana keadaan dua kucing betina yang lain? Sakura—yang jelas-jelas pembawa masalah utama—awalnya ngeliatin mereka yang lagi berantem dengan tatapan H2C alias Harap-Harap Cemas. Tapi akhinya doi sibuk lagi ama mammanya yang masih sisa. Dan Ino si stronger cat itu kembali tertidur pulas diatas mesin cuci.

Begitulah kira-kira keadaan apartemen Minato yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk gajelas—termasuk gue.

Paradise Cats chapter 1/end

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Baca dan review. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sasuke jadi kucing? Itachi jadi anaknya Sasuke? Minato yang jadi orang miskin? Kushina yang jadi parasit dirumah Minato?

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!


	2. Menuju Paradise Cats

Chapter 2 akhirnya berhasil di-update! Gomen kalo kelamaan. Maaf membuat pembaca sekalian menunggu. Kata-kata para kucing di fanfic ini—mulai chap 2—sudah saya betulkan. Maaf kalo kemaren kata-katanya bikin bingung + susah dibaca. Orang saya sendiri juga pusing baca itu. Hahaha... makasih buat sodara-sodari pembaca sekalian yang udah nyempet-nyempetin ngereview fanfic gaje saya ini. Apalagi yang udah nge-fave :D! Makasih! Makasih!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Chara Naruto still Kishimoto (Masa, sih? Bukan gue ea??), judul Paradise Cats-nya punya Mpu Yang A, Minato punya Kushina, Sasuke punya Sakura, Sakura punya Itachi (nuuuoooo...... tidak! Sakura cuma punya Sasuke!! Uhuh... maap buat para pecinta yaoi. Disini ga ada sasunaru)

Genre : Family/Humor

Summary : CHAP 2 UP! "Sasuke-kun, kok wujudmu berubah begitu?". "Bukan cuma aku, kau juga!" Kelima kucing itu terheran-heran. Minato langsung pingsan dan Kushina keracunan cemilan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada 5 ekor kucing laknat itu dan majikannya? RnR?

**-**

**Paradise Cats**

**Menuju Paradise Cats**

**-**

"Anak-anakku sayang... yok, sarapan dulu!" terdengar suara cempreng Minato yang bagaikan suara vokalis band klorofil... eh, hijau daun yang lagi keselek gara-gara kebanyakan makan gorengan. Dia sibuk memanggil peliharaannya yang bejibun itu sambil membukakan kaleng-kaleng mamma.

"Aaaah... Sasuke-kun, makanan meooong...! Sarapan mamma loh, meong! Ayo, meong!" sorak sang Ratu kucing yang berkuasa terhadap kucing lain kecuali terhadap Sasuke sang raja di rumah itu. Kucing persia berbulu putih salju itu berlarian membabi buta ke arah mamma kesukaannya itu. 'Mamma meong... makanan surganya para kucing meong... mau makan meong...'

Dan sang Raja, kucing persia berbulu hitam putih, pun mengejar isteri tercintanya yang berlari duluan meninggalkannya. "Tunggu, Sakura meong...!"

Mesin cuci besar—berdasarkan pandangan para kucing—disebelah pintu dapur baru saja dilewati Sakura. Dua kucing laknat lainnya yang tertidur disamping mesin cuci itu pun ikut terbangun.

"Uuuh... ada mamma, ya meong? Sekarang sudah pagi, ya meong?" tanya seekor kucing yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura sambil merenggangkan badannya. Kucing hitam disebelahnya cuma terdiam. "Hei, kau ini denger nggak sih meong? Jangan sok cuek deh meong..."

"Honey!!! Sakura-chan!!! Meooooongg!!!" sorak Itachi girang over sambil lari-lari ke arah ibunya itu.

"Wah, seperti biasanya ya meong..." ujar Ino sambil berjalan lunglai ke ruang makan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba—BUAAAKK!!!, sesuatu menubruk kucing persia berbulu putih itu sampe mental en palanya kejedot mesin cuci.

"MEOOOONG...?!! So...sorry... ampuni gue meong!" si penabrak—kucing kampung berbulu warna belang-belang coklat dan bermata hijau—memohon-mohon dengan nada ketakutan. Sementara betina yang tadi di tubruk—emangnye teh kali yeee... ditubruk..jadinya kan teh tubruk!—langsung ngaktifin death glarenya.

"Naaaaruuuutoooooo~" Aura suram mengelilingi sang stronger cat—Ino!!! "Meooooong...! sakit tauuuuukk!!!"

"Aaaaampuuuun...meooooong..." Dan satu-satunya kucing kampung dirumah itu pun lari-lari kesana kemari. Dibelakangnya, si stronger cat Ino udah ngejar-ngejar. Tiba-tiba Naruto sembunyi dibelakang Sakura yang asik makan mamma disebelah Sasuke. Nggak sengaja, si Naruto nyenggol Sakura sampe itu kucing nyium wadah makanannya sendiri. "Aduh... meong, sakit tauuuuk... dasar meong!"

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Sakura meong?" Tatapan menusuk sejenis death glare memelototi Naruto darisisi sebelah Sakura. 'Gawat! Sasuke-teme murka meong!' umpat Naruto sambil merinding.

"Aa... aku kan nggak sengaja meong..." kata Naruto sambil berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyunggingkan cengirannya yang biasa. Ia melirik pelan ke arah Sakura yang terbengong-bengong, masih merinding ketakutan. "Gomen, Sakura-chan! Anakmu yang sangar itu mengejarku daritadi!"

"Nggak papa kok meong! Sasuke-kun, makan lagi yuk meong!" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Dan si kucing item putih bersifat superdingin itu mengangguk. "Hn meong..."

"NARUTOOO~" Suara teriakan itu memanggil Naruto yang daritadi masih geregetan. Diantara dilema yang melanda hatinya (halah!), Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. "Hyaaaa meong... ketahuan meong! Kabuuuuuur meong!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari author atau pun sutradara, Naruto udah kabur duluan ke ruang tamu. Ino ngejar. Masuk ke kamar Kushina. Masih dikejar. Lompat ke atas kasur Kushina. Ino juga ikutan. Dan kelakuan dua spesies kucing yang beda jauh perbandingan harga jualnya itu telah mengganggu kegiatan seorang manusia yang tidur di ranjang reot itu. "Aduuuuh... jangan nendang-nendang perut gue dong! Dasar kucing sialan!"

BUAK!

Sebuah tendangan superkuat ala Kushina mendarat di perut kucing kampung malang berperut karet itu sampe dia terpental. Nabrak tembok, pingsan.

"Khukhukhu... makasih Kushina-san! Meoong!" bisik Ino pada Kushina yang udah tidur lagi. Dan stronger cat itu menghampiri kucing kampung malang bernama Naruto dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Mana mamma-ku, Sasuke-kun meong?" tanya Ino pada pujaan hatinya, bapaknya sendiri, Sasuke. Dan kucing gendut berbulu hitam putih lebat itu nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wadah makanan yang isinya masih utuh bin sangat bersih. Dijamin kagak ada kumannya dah! Dan Ino berjalan mendekati makanannya dan menghabiskan makanan itu dengan membabibuta.

'Buset dah ini anak... laper apa rakus sih, meong?' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang sweatdrop liat tingkah putrinya sendiri.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, meong!" sapa seseorang—eerrr, seekor kucing dari kejauhan sambil masang tampang kiyut ke Sakura. Sementara Sakura cuek aja, karena ia sedang disibukkan oleh mammanya yang daritadi maksa-maksa buat dimakan + dihabisin. Yang keliatan emosi sendiri, justru si Sasuke!

'Sial! Tuh anak durhaka nape ikut makan disini juga sieeeeh?! Abis si Dobe, terus si Itachi. Oh goat, what the next?!' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. ("gue kagak tau kayak gimana kelanjutannya, jadi mending lo tanya aja ama authornya!" jawab si kambing (?))

"Aaaah... Ohayou, Ita-chan!" balas Sakura sambil senyum. Kucing item yang tadinya mau nyamperin Sakura langsung, tapi berhubung pengen nonton Naruto dihajar ama Ino, jadi dia baru nyamperin ibu pujaannya itu sekarang. Bikin bapaknya makin emosi. 'Baka Sakura! Kenapa lo harus ngejawab salam dari tuh anak sih, meong? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja meong!' geram Sasuke dalem ati!

"Makan yuk, meong!" ajak Sakura yang langusng bercengkrama dengan mammanya lagi. "He-eh meong..." balas Itachi sambil ikut makan. Dan Sasuke akhirnya juga melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Sa... kura... chaaaaan...meooooong..." terdengar sayup-sayup lirih seekor kucing kampung bernasib sangat malang yang datang ke tempat Sakura sambil ngepot-ngepot. Yang dipanggil jelas mengo. Sasuke juga. "Ada apa, Naruto meong?" tanya si kucing berbulu salju.

"Meong? Boleh ikutan makan nggak meong? Majikan gue masih bobo, jadi gue belom bisa makan meong. Padahal laper banget lho meong! Perut karet gue nggak bisa diajak kompromi meong" jawab Naruto. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Makasih ya meong!"

"..." Orang yang terlelap diatas kasur itu pun bangun. Rambut merahnya yang panjang buanget itu terpaksa digelung-gelung biar kagak ribet. Hanya memakai piyama—yang motifnya pokemon—Kushina berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Dilihatnya Minato yang udah sibuk ngasih makan kucing-kucing miliknya. Termasuk si Naruto—yang jelas-jelas punyanya Kushina! Tapi tetep, yang doi perhatiin cuma si Sakura yang daritadi makanannya minta di-isi ulang.

BUMM!!!

"Wadaooow, Sakura-chan sayang, kok tiba-tiba banyak asep gini sih? Padahal aa' kan nggak ngerokok!"

"Ehek...ohok-ohok! Aduuuuh... ohok! Gue ohok jadi keselek nih! lagi minum kok tiba-tiba dikerubutin asep kagak jelas gini sih? Ohok-ohok! HOOEEEEK!!!"

"BUKAN GUE YANG NGEROKOK, KUSHINA!!"

"Iya! Ohok... tauk kok!! Huehehek... lo kan bukan congor ngebul! HOHOEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!"

"Heee, Kushina, jangan muntah di dapur gue! ntar bersihinnya susah!"

"Telat! Udah keburu keluar!"

"Kurang ajar! Lo kudu bersihin sendiri! Pokoknya sampe bener-bener kinclong!"

"Iye!"

"Kalo sampe ada satu debu nempel, awas!"

"Iye! Ngerti kok, Minato-sama!"

WUUUSSH!!

Satu-satunya ventilasi di dekat dapur itu dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Kushina—sebenernya maunya pengen muntah dari jendela tapi sekalian buang asep-asepnya juga. Saat kedua manusia itu menoleh dan mencari-cari kucing-kucing mereka—yang dikiranya bakal takut kalo dikerubutin asep—, keduanya langsung terdiam. Tapi betapa kagetnya mereka begitu melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka...

"HIIYAAAAA—!!!!!!!!!"

Seorang gadis melirik ke pemuda disebelahnya dan menatapnya penuh kekagetan. "Sasuke-kun, kok wujudmu berubah begitu?"

"Bukan cuma aku, kau juga!" kata si pemuda berambut hitam legam itu sambil menunjuk si gadis. Dan gadis itu memperhatikan penampilannya. "Haaah... benar juga!"

Disekitar mereka sudah ada 2 pemuda lain yang duduk terbengong-bengong, juga seorang gadis yang kaget gara-gara jatoh dari atas mesin cuci. Kelima muda-mudi—yang sebenarnya kucing—itu terheran-heran.

"HIIYAAAAA—!!!!!!!!!" Minato langsung pingsan dan Kushina keracunan cemilan.

"Kok majikan kita pada pingsan sih?" Itachi bertanya-tanya. Dan Naruto menjitaknya keras. "Ya iyalah! Dasar baka! Kaukira mereka nggak kaget ngeliat kita jadi kayak gini?"

"Gini gimana sih?" Itachi bingung.

"Lo liat aja badan lo sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk badan anak dari rival seumur hidupnya itu.

"WAAAAA!!!!" Itachi pingsan.

"Kenapa kita semua jadi kayak gini...?" Ino bertanya-tanya sambil berjalan ke arah yang lainnya—yang masih sadar. "Aduuuh... mana jatoh dari atas mesin cuci lagi! Sakiiit!"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sudah terjadi pada kita semua..." kata Sasuke dengan tampang serius. Si Ino langsung mimisan begitu ngeliat tampang keren bapaknya ini. Dua ekor sudah pingsan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kaget sekali" Sakura menyenderkan badannya ke Sasuke. "Pingsan dulu, ya...!"

"Eeeeh... jangan dulu!" Sasuke langsung ngeguncang-guncang badan mungil Sakura. "Jangan main-main! Kita lagi dalam keadaan darurat nih!"

"Heeeeh...? Ini cewek beneran pingsan, ya?" tanya Sasuke yang ngeliat Sakura yang lagi ngiler + ngingau nggak jelas dengan tatapan cengok. Itu sih tidur kale! Bukannya pingsan! Emang situ kagak bisa ngebedain ya?

1 jam berlalu sejak kelima makhluk itu—MinatoKushinaItachiInoSakura—pingsan ditempat...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEI, TEME! MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH SADAR LAGI LOCH!!!!" teriak Naruto pada rival alias sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. Biar kulihat!" Sasuke mendekat dan memperhatikan kelima makhluk itu dengan seksama. Apalagi pas ngeliatin si Sakura tuh! Dan benar kata Naruto, lima pasang mata itu terbuka perlahan secara bersamaan. 'Hebat! Sadarnya bisa jamaah gini!' katanya dalam hati begitu mereka sudah mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghadap di depan Minato dan Kushina. "Minato-san, Kushina-san, ini kami—kucing peliharaan kalian!"

"Aku Sasuke."

"Aku Naruto, Kushina-chan!"

Kushina sama Minato masih terbengong-bengong. Udah lebih dari 1000 kali mereka ngucek-ngucek mata, sampe akhirnya jadi buta (bohong-bohong!). Sasuke bergeser ke arah Sakura dan membangunkan istri kesayangannya itu. "Sakura, bangun!"

"Ada apaan sih, Sasuke-kun?!" Dan gadis itu pun duduk. Matanya yang berwarna ijo muda—bukan merupakan mata duitan kayak Kakuzu—menatap Minato dan Kushina. "Aaaah—gawat! Wujudku masih kayak gini ya? Aduuuh... minato-chan bakal kaget!"

"Daritadi juga dia udah kaget, Sakura-chaaaan!" sela Naruto ditengah kepanikan Sakura.

Minato ngesot-ngesot ke hadapan Sakura. Matanya kecantol liat mukanya Sakura yang udah bukan berwujud kucing lagi. Menurutnya, yang ada dihadapannya kini bukanlah seekor kucing—melainkan seorang gadis belia berwajah cantik. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan anehnya berwarna pink. Kulitnya putih, seputih mayat idup—eehm.. maksud saya seputih batu pualam. Tapi ada lagi satu hal yang aneh selain warna rambutnya, ada sepasang kuping kucing yang nongol diantara rambut-rambut pink Sakura. "Ini... Sakura-chan...?"

"Eeeeh..." Sakura blushing. "I-iya!"

Sasuke mendengus sebal begitu melihat Sakura blushing cuma gara-gara si Minato manggil dia. Ya amplop, segitu aja udah cemburu?! – dikemplang Sasuke –. Pemuda tampan berambut emo pantat ayam yang berwarna hitam itu melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan kesal. Oke, kembali ke MinaSaku...

"Kamu... beneran... Sakura-chan?" tanya Minato lagi. Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk. Dan tiba-tiba, si Minato langsung meluk-meluk Sakura dengan membabibuta. "KYAA!!! Sakura-chan ternyata jadi cantik banget gini! Aa' jadi tambah nggak nyesel udah melihara kamu dari kecil deh! Hyahaha!!!"

"HEI!!!" Dua orang—Kushina & Sasuke—itu langsung jealous berat liat Minato yang meluk-meluk si Sakura. Yang tak kuat menahan godaan pada akhirnya melabrak dan menonjok si Minato. Udah jelas kan siapa? Itu Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun, jangaaaaan...!" cegah Sakura. Sayangnya, pipi kirinya si Minato keburu benyok-benyok ditonjokin Sasuke.

"Kau Sasuke???" Minato bertanya-tanya. Cowok yang barusaja menonjoknya pun mengangguk. Minato menatap cowok itu berbinar-binar. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Cowok tinggi jangkung dengan rambut model emo warna hitam gelap. Matanya tampak cool tapi menyala-nyala (ha?). Kulitnya putih mulus. Muka? Perfect! Eh eh... tapi nggak perfect-perfect amat sih! Gara-gara ada kuping kucingnya jadi agak aneh. Tapi, tambah kuereeen, ganteng, cakep, imut, kiyut, en de bla bla bla...

"KYAAAAA!!!!" BRUAAK!, Sasuke langsung nimbrung begitu tubuh besar Minato menyergapnya. Kushina & Sakura sweatdrop. "Kucing gue ternyata ganteng banget!!!! Nggak nyangka!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Lo bakalan gue jadiin model! Biar gue jadi manager lo!"

"Haaaah—?!" Sasuke menjauh dari Minato. Menatap cowok kuning jabrik dihadapannya dengan tatapan bagaikan cowok-malang-yang-terancam-rayuan-lekong-profesional.

"Mami Sakuraaaa...hiks...hiks..." terdengar suara tangisan dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut merah muda—to the point aja! Sakura!—langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata yang mewek-mewek itu Ino! Doi nangis gara-gara abis jatoh dariatas mesin cuci kali? Ato gara-gara abis mimisan ngeliat tampang cool Sasuke?

Dan, panggilah para kambing peliharaan milik kalian sodara-sodara!, Sakura merangkak-rangkak kayak bayi ke arah Ino. "OH KAMBINGKU...!!! Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu jalannya kayak gitu?"

"MY GOAAAATT...!!!!!!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura seraya berhenti—ngerangkaknya! Sasuke mendengus lalu berjalan, ngerangkak juga!!!(bayangkan Sasuke kalo jalannya kayak bayi gitu?), ke arah Sakura.

"AMPUN!!! OH KAMBINGKU LAGI...!!!!" Kushina pingsan lagi gara-gara shock liat gaya jalan Sasuke yang nggak banget. Minato cuma ngelus-ngelus dadanya pasrah.

"Kenapa sih...? Ada masalah?" tanya sang raja dan ratu kucing di rumah Minato—Sakura & Sasuke—dengan tampang bete. Tapi Minato malah pergi duluan, ngebantuin Ino yang masih terkapar.

"Kamu Ino, ya?" tanya Mina malu-malu. Muka Ino tiba-tiba memerah. "I...iya..."

Minato ngeliatin gadis itu lekat-lekat. Mulai dari atas, menjalar ke bawah. Lalu naik lagi ke atas sampe pol dikepala pake elevator (?). Lalu turun lagi pake tangga darurat (?). Lalu naik lagi. Lalu turun lagi... ah, cape lah ngejelasinnya!

"Lo ngapain ngeliat gue kayak gitu?!" kata Ino jutek pada Minato yang asik naik-turunin kepalanya sampe pegel-pegel. Dan karena Minato masih aja ngeliatin si Ino terus dengan tampang laknatnya, maka satu bogeman dahsyat mendarat di kepala jabrik itu sampe akhirnya kepalanya benar-benar berpisah dari sang leher (bohong-bohong).

Minato mengelus jidatnya yang barusan aja kena bogem sambil meringis—setelah berhasil ngebalikin posisi kepalanya seperti semula. "Aduuuuuh... sakit tauuuuuukk!!!!" rintih Minato.

"Makanya kalo ngeliatin orang nggak usah napsu gitu dong! Pake naek turun segala lagi!"

"Hehehe... abis cantik, sih!" jawab Minato dengan tampang polosnya—yang dengan usaha keras berhasil dia munculkan dihadapan Ino. Tiba-tiba makhluk berambut merah panjang yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu jealous. Tau siapa kan? Nggak tau? Itu Kushina. "Kamu Ino, kan?"

"Iya! Nanya itu lagi, gue bogem lo!" ancem Ino. Minato nyengir.

Mari kita deskripsikan bagaimana wujud si Ino sekarang!

Cewek cantik berkulit putih mulus dan bermata bitu langit kayak punya Fugen sohibnya Taikoubou di Hoshin Engi. Rambut blondenya yang panjang dikucir kuda dan sebagian rambut depannya menutupi mata kirinya. Ngikut-ngikut Deidara-kun aja kaoo!!! (". betul sekaleee!!!!" Deidara)

"Naruto, wujudmu masih aneh begitu?!"

"HEI! Kau juga tahu!"

"Aaaah—kalian kucing jugaa???" tanya Kushina setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari cowok jabrik menyebalkan alias Minato ke Naruto dan Itachi yang baru saja benar-benar tersadar dari pingsannya.

"He-eh..." ItaNaru ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah.

Kali ini Kushina yang naik turun ngeliatin duo cowok—errr.. kucing itu. Disebelah kiri ada makhluk jantan super kece yang nggak kalah kece dari Sasuke dan disebelah kanan ada makhluk aneh berambut kuning jabrik yang miriiiiiip banget ama Minato. Jelaslah! Anaknya gitu loh! Tapi sayang di fic ini MinaNaru bukan pasangan papap dan anaknya. "Hei, Minato! Yang kuning itu siapa?"

"Eh—?! Aku? Kushina-chan tidak mengenaliku?!"

"Hoooo..." Minato ikut-ikut ngeliatin duo tersebut. "Ohya! Aku belum tanya, kalian siapa?"

"Minato, mirip banget ama elo loh!!" timpal Kushina.

"Eh?!" Minato ngucek-ngucek matanya (lagi?!). "I-iya! Kok bisa mirip banget ye? Lo ngefans ama gue ya?!"

"Seenak jidat lo!!! Amit-amit dah!" Satu bogeman lagi-lagi mendarat dipipi Minato. "Dan perkenalkan, aku Naruto!!!!"

Disisinya, tempat seorang cowok super kece berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai dengan seksinya sampai-sampai Lady Gaga pun kalah seksi (ini sebenernya cewek apa cowok sih? Kok Itaceh dibandinginnya ama Lady Gaga?). tapi ada 2 keanehan di penampilan manusia jadi-jadian itu. Satu, diwajahnya ada keriput-keriputnya. Dua, ada kuping kucing bertengger disela-sela rambut dan poni (?) emonya.

"Aku Itachi!" lanjut makhluk hitam panjang itu.

Keluarga Minato (?) dengan mendadak langsung mengadakan rapat darurat diruang tamu apartemen sumpeknya—tentu saja sambil nonton Spongebob dari tipi punya tetangga. Benar-benar nggak modal sekali penghuni apartemen ini!

"Kalian, para kucing peliharaanku ama Kushina, kok bisa berubah jadi kucing sih?" tanya Minato membuka rapat itu. Kelima kucing itu mengernyitkan dahi. Kemudian menggeleng serentak. "Nggak tauk tuh!"

"Kok nggak tau, sih?" tanya Kushina yang udah sebel. Kelima kucing berwujud manusia itu menggeleng lagi. "Beneran nggak tau kok!"

"Tunggu dulu, emang kalian abis ngapain sih?" tanya si Minato curiga dan penuh selidik. Mungkin arwah Sherlock Holmes lagi ngerasukin si Minato kali? ("Enak aje lo!" Sherlock Holmes)

Naruto angkat tangan dan langsung menjawab, "Habis dihajar sama Ino-chan yang lagi duet ama Kushina-chan."

"Kok aku diikutin juga sih? Emang tadi aku ngapain kamu, Naru-chan?"

"Kushina-chan..." Tes tes tes. Air mata Naruto mengalir. Lebay banget dah ini bocah! "Habis nendang aku tadi! Huhuhu.."

"Hah? Kapan? Kapan? Perasaan nggak deh!" bantah Kushina. Tiba-tiba cewek blonde disampingnya langsung memotong kelebayan Kushina sebelum sampai pada klimaksnya. "Pas lagi tidur, Kushina-san. Tapi... makasih juga lho udah ngebantuin gue ngehajar si kampung ini!"

Naruto merinding.

"Aku asik nonton Naru dihajar Ino loch!" kata Itachi.

"Kalo gue sih bangun tidur langsung makan" jawab Sasu singkat padat dan jelas. Sakura yang mendengar kata makanan langsung girang-girang kagak jelas. "Aku! Aku kan tadi lagi makan mamma! Ya kan, Mina-chan?" katanya. Bahkan doi pake ngaktifin puppy eyes segala. Bikin Minato merasa silau begitu melihatnya. "I...iya, Saku-chan..."

'Oh tidak... begitu jadi manusia, perasaan kok saingan gue tambah banyak ya?' keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tunggu dulu! Barusan kalian semua abis makan, ya?" selidik Kushina tiba-tiba. Lainnya—semua kucing—pada ngangguk-ngangguk. Mata Kushina pun berubah haluan dari kucing ke Minato yang masih bengong. "Minato, kemaren kamu beli mamma-nya dimana?"

"Ditempatnya madam Tsunade. Emang kenapa?" jawab Minato dengan nada blo'on. Semua lampu diapartemen Minato langsung pecah berkeping-keping. "Itu dia, Minato!!"

"Apanya yang itu dia...?!" Minato makin nggak ngeh.

Tapi si Kushina keburu minggat ke kamarnya en mandi en ganti baju en dandan-dandan en sarapan en.... (kurang panjaaaaaaaaangg!!!!!) sementara Minato hanya melongo sedaritadi.

"Semua persiapan sudah siap!" Kushina dengan sekuat tenaga nyeret-nyeret Minato keluar rumah. "Ayo, antar aku ke tempat madam Tsunade sekarang juga!"

Pintu apartemen pun ditutup. Para kucing menatap kepergian majikan-majikannya sambil melongo. Dan beberapa saat setelah pintu ditutup...

BAK BUK DUESS GEBEBUK AOOUUUUWW!!!

"Gue tebak-tebak, mereka pasti jatoh dari tangga deh! Hihihi..." tebak Naru sambil ngikik-ngikik. Sementara si stronger cat sudah mulai beraksi ngerayuin bapaknya. Ino langsung meluk-meluk bapaknya dengan ganas (?). "Sasuke-kun... kalo sekarang Sasuke-kun mau kan jadian sama akuu...?"

"OGAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan terang aja, ada satu makhluk yang merasa jealous dan ada lagi satu makhluk yang merasa girang. Yang jealous jelas Sakura, kalo yang girang pasti Itachi. "Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaannn... Sasuke udah jadian ama Ino tuh! Mending Sakura-chan sama aku aja ya!"

"I...Ita-chan..." Muka Sakura langsung memblushing (bahasa macam apa itu? Memblushing?).

'Saaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuurrrraaaaaaaaaa... kamu kok selingkuh...???' jerit hati Sasuke liat sang isteri atau pujaan hatinya dipeluk-peluk ama anak durhaka macam Itachi di depan kedua matanya.

Kembali ke tempat MinaKushi yang sudah tiba di kediaman Madam Tsunade...

"Be...beneran disini nih tempatnya?" tanya Kushina merinding. Antara melek ama merem, Kushina ngintip-ngintip liat rumah 'horor' didepannya yang baginya nyeremin banget.

"Iya! Aku kemaren iseng-iseng beli mamma disini!" jawab Minato bangga. Beli mamma di tempat horor kok bangga?

"Lo nggak kreatip banget sih! Beli mamma kok ditempat horor gini?" hina Kushi.

Minato mendengus kayak sapi (?) saking sebelnya. Dan kini giliran sang cowok yang nyeret-nyeret ceweknya (?) masuk ke dalam rumah 'horor' itu. "Udah deh! Kita masuk ke dalem aja sekarang!"

"O...oke deh!"

TOK TOK TOK... Minato ama Kushina udah lima menit duet ngetuk-ngetuk pintu, tapi yang punya rumah tetep kagak nongol-nongol. "Buka aja! Nggak dikunci!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Permisi, madam..." Setelah sukses masuk ke rumah dan nggak usah ngetuk-ngetuk pintu lagi, MinaKushi udah duduk dihadapan madam Tsunade yang lagi asik mabok-mabokan (bagi yang belum cukup umur, jangan coba-coba!^^). Kushina daritadi masih aja meluk-meluk lengan kirinya Minato saking takutnya.

"Ya. Ade ape kemari lagi? Mau beli mamma lagi?" jawab sang madam Tsunade.

Minato melongo. "Eh? Madam Tsunade masih inget sama saya ya?" katanya iseng-iseng nanya. Karena orang yang ga iseng-iseng nanya, bisa sesat dijalan (?).

"Ya iyalah. Orang pelit kayak lo mah gampang diinget. Beli mamma mutu tinggi kok minta didiskon, untung lo belinya banyak" jawab sang madam sambil merengut. Satu gentong sake habis dalam beberapa teguk. 'Kiiiieeeeeek... ini nenek-nenek nyeremin amet!' bisik hati Kushina ke hati Minato. Eh, emangnya bisa ya?

"Hehehe..." Minato malah nyengir. Kushina ngelirik ke makhluk cowok yang dipeluknya dengan sinis. 'Hei, Minato! Dasar manusia pelit! Saingan berat Kakuzu!'

'Biarin. Diem aja deh loe!!!' bales hati Minato ke hati Kushina. Wah, hebat juga tuh! Minato ama Kushina bisa telepati.

"Madam, to the point aja deh, mamma mutu tinggi itu ada apa-apanya, ya?" selidik Kushina dengan berani.

Dan saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Kushina, Tsunade langsung berenti minum. "Iye. Itu mamma bisa bikin kucing yang makan jadi manusia. Mangnya kenape?"

'Oh!! Ini dia jawabannya!! Dugaanku benar!!' Hati Kushina langsung sorak-sorai sambil lompat-lompat girang. Daaaaaann... satu pertanyaan lagi, emangnya bisa?

'Lebay lo!' bales hati Minato sambil merengut. "Cih!"

Tsunade melirik ke arah dua tamu anehnya dan mulai ngomong lagi, "Jangan-jangan kucing kalian berubah jadi manusia, ya?"

"IYA! Madam kok tau?!" jawab MinaKushi serempak sekaligus nanya balik. "Udah keliatan jelas kok..." jawab madam Tsunade.

"Terus, obatnya apa, madam? Biar kucing-kucing kami pada balik ke wujud kucing lagi?" tanya si Kushina antusias. Yang ditanya cuma diem dan dengan sukses membuat kedua orang didepannya penasaran abiiisss!!!

"Suruh mereka minum jus pete."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH— ??????!!!!!!!!!!" mulut kedua tamu itu langsung jatoh dan membentur ke lantai dengan sangat keras!

Sesampainya dirumah...

Pintu dibuka, Minato ama Kushina dengan lesu masuk ke dalem apartemen sumpek yang mereka cintai dan menemukan sebuah fenomena baru.

"HEI!!! KENAPA KALIAN PADA BERANTEM SIIIIIH???!!!!!"

Diruang tamu, ada Ino ama Naru yang lagi bogem-bogeman. Diatas kursi ada Sasu ama Saku yang lagi pada berantem. Dan si Itachi? Dia tidur dengan tenang dideket mesin cuci. Melihat keadaan semakin kacau, Minato pun berusaha melerai kucing-kucing manusia mereka dan akhirnya, lagi-lagi mereka mengadakan rapat darurat...

"Kalo makan mamma itu, kalian bisa berubah wujud jadi manusia kayak sekarang!" jelas Kushina duarius. Bikin kucing-kucing yang ngedengerin langsung berasa kayak lagi dengerin cerita horor.

"Dan obat biar jadi kucing lagi adalah....." Minato menangis sesenggukan. Wah, ternyata cengeng juga ya itu orang? Minato mengeluarkan seikat pete dari balik tangan kirinya yang daritadi diselundupin ke belakang badannya.

"Obatnya... kalian haruuuuusss....." kali ini MinaKushi jemaah lagi ngomongnya. Para kucing langsung HHC alias harap-harap cemas.

"Minum jus pete!"

Para kucing langsung shock. Baik yang lagi tidur atau pun yang lagi berantem, langsung pada cengok. "APAAAA—??!!!"

Dan setelah kejadian 'ajaib' itu, keluarga besar Minato—MinaKushiSasuSakuInoItaNaru—malah jadi pelanggan mamma setia di tempat Madam Tsunade...

Jadi, mulai sekarang, para pembaca sekalian bisa ngeliat dua jenis wujud kucing-kucing di apartemen sumpek dan tak layak huni milik Minato...

Paradise Cats chapter 2/end

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Khukhukhu... capet deh tangan gue ngetiknya.. dan hasilnya bahkan lebih gaje dari yang kemaren...

**suzuki_aiChan^ : **hohoho... yoyi. Emang dari paradise cats. Q makasih banget ama Sulis gara-gara dia yang duluan minjemin itu komik. Hehehe... review lagi, yo!

**Erune : **emang... saya juga pusing... gomen kalo selama ini dialog para kucing itu sulit dimengerti..

**OSR CompLicated Kuppoo : **bahaha.... sebaliknya, menurut saya bakal lebih asik kalo yondaime dibikin kere... review lagi ya!! *puppy eyes*

**G and K : **makasih sarannya..... moga aja yang ini ga mengecewakan! Hehe...

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **boleh... otak saya juga udah ngebayangin bikin yang begituan... haha... *otak hentai on* dan maaf udah bikin kamu pusing ngebacanya... :D

**Naara Akira : **udah dilanjutin ih... RnR ya?? *promosi lagi* NaruKiba kapan-kapan dibikin... hohoho...

**Myuuga Arai : **makasih udah mau nge-fave fanfic gajelas ini... makasih! Makasih! Tapi... entahlah, apa saya bisa bikin yang –menurut Arai-chan- unik kayak fic ini... review lagi ya! Masih setia menanti kan? Pasti selalu dinanti.... *dilempar panci*

**Tifa : **ini udah diupdate lagi! Sorry kelamaan... anda MinaKushi lover ya? Kalo saya SasuSaku lover! ("ga ada yang tanya kali!" Tifa-chan) Btw, review lagi yak???

=3

REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAASSSEEE?????????????

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!

=3


End file.
